Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180731195419/@comment-29376355-20180804014344
Abdullah Ali, please believe me when I say that my comments concerning Eipix and Blue Tea Games was not directed at you, nor was it meant to insult anyone who contributes to this forum. As you know, I have had my own issues with Eipix, particularly how they have taken the storylines of some of the recurring characters (Pinnochio and Kai as the main examples) and left us with unanswered questions about their fates. Like you, I have played other Eipix games, and I agree with you that those games are beautiful and engaging. I believe The Sapphire Panda has best described the problem. We got two extremely different game developers with their own specific styles. "Eipix designs for fun, Blue Tea Games designs for stories." If the two companies ever got the right balance, then there will probably be little for us to complain about. Personally, I like Eipix because I feel there is slightly more variety in their mini-games and I love their transporting map feature (so you could go straight to a place without having to click a dozen times to get there). Blue Tea Games, on the other hand, wins in terms of the cursed objects, and the developers excel on their ability to connect various fairy tales to one another. As to art, I have to say I like both styles. Eipix has more color variety in their work, while Blue Tea Games has the ability to infuse a sense of atmosphere into their artwork to where you almost feel as though you are literally in a fairy tale. With that said, I feel that when two developers are working on a game and it fails to satisfy us, then both developers (and Big Fish Games as well) deserve an equal amount of blame. It would do them all some good to actually read our comments and try to implement our suggestions. Once again, please let me reinterate that I don't mean to insult anyone on this forum or either of the developers. I only reacted to what I felt was an unfair amount of blame being placed on Eipix and not on Blue Tea Games or Big Fish Games. Remember, neither Eipix or Blue Tea Games gets to decide when their games are released. That decision is up to Big Fish Games. So both companies are under tremendous pressure to blend each other's styles into one cohesive game as well as follow the deadlines sent to them by Big Fish Games. Perhaps we can help the situation by contacting Big Fish Games directly and let them know that the beta seems too rushed to us and that we feel the developers need more time to get it right? In conclusion, I enjoy this forum more than any of the others I participate in because we are all very passionate about our ideas, yet we are also very respectful to one another. All of us have different ideas on how we want "Dark Parables" to develop, and yet we all still get along and actually enjoy our correspondence (or, at least, I do). If only our world leaders and politicians would follow our example. :)